


We belong to each other

by overdose



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Implied teacher-student relationship, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Ren and Akira share a heated moment.





	We belong to each other

"Sojiro-san isn't here, Ren. Why are you so quiet?" Akira asked through a grunt, hands on his twin's ass. "You're acting so, so shy. Don't you know I'm the one who's supposed to be like that?" his voice was low, breath heavy with each time he thrust into Ren. The cheap bed rocked, and the sheets were a mess as their bodies moved.

Ren bit the pillow and whimpered in response, squeezing his eyes shut. Every time his brother pushed himself deeper, he whined and wet the pillow with his drool. He held everything back, refusing to satisfy Akira. They had a dispute earlier over his relationship with Kawakami and how he used his shy, manipulative behavior to get special perks in class. Ren made sure Akira got an earful once they arrived home.

But that didn't matter to Akira, and that's how he got Ren in bed once again. They closed down the cafe, went upstairs, and Akira came onto him. Started to touch him, knowing they can't refuse each other. Ren hated how he submitted so easily and allowed his brother to fuck him. He frowned, curling his fists into the bed sheets. His brother will never change his sly ways. No matter what obstacle stood in his way, Akira overcame it using any means necessary. Ren needed a way to punish him. He can't keep wrapping people around his thumb.

"Don't get so tense, Ren-Ren... are you still mad?" Akira paused. "We won't be here forever, so we have to make the best out of it. I need to pass to get into college. I can't help it if people fall for me! Wait a minute. Are you jealous, Ren?"

Ren felt a bite to his shoulder, and he let go of the pillow to moan. He shook his head no in response to Akira. Why would he be jealous of the girls and boys throwing themselves to him? Ren doesn't like anyone. Akira is his, and he belongs to Akira.

"Fucking hell..." Akira groaned, pulling out. "No matter what I do or who I'm with, you're the only person I want." he turned his brother around, and their eyes met. "Ren."

Ren's face was bright red, eyes wet with tears. He's jealous, he wants Akira, and he'll never admit it aloud. His face was enough for Akira, and they shared a smile.

"Please," Ren said with a hoarse voice. "Please, take me."

That was all Akira needed to hear. Their lips met, softly and passionately at first, until Akira became hungry. He bit his brother's lower lip hard enough so Ren could gasp in shock, then he started to suck on his neck. Akira wanted to make sure everything was visible by the time he finished. "I love you, Ren," he smiled, cupping his cheek as he entered his brother again. "Tell me," Akira began to thrust once more. "Who do you belong to?"

Ren gulped, waiting for his brother's full length to enter before he responded. He felt Akira hit his prostate, a slow and steady rhythm that felt so good. "You, Akira," Ren panted, sweat dripping down the side of his head. "I belong to you! Please, make me yours, do what you want, Akira," the rambling finally came out him, spewing the most amount of words he said on that day. He wrapped his arms around Akira, and they shared a kiss, and another one, only pausing to catch their breath. They didn't stop until Ren's body tightened in pleasure, pulling Akira closer. He came on both of their chests, and Akira followed soon after, adding onto the sticky mess on their bodies.

"Good," Akira pulled out, panting heavily. "You belong to me. I belong to you." he held Ren's hand and kissed it. "We belong to each other."

Ren nodded silently. He wasn't mad anymore, but he needed to teach Akira a lesson. How to do it was the problem, though, but that was for another day. Now, he wanted to embrace Akira and maybe scold him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so i didnt mean to make akira and ren have different personalities but i made this all up on a whim. of course they look the same but akira wears glasses and ren doesnt. 
> 
> on the outside they're pretty much the same, just shy high school boys trying their best. but akira is more charismatic and charming and he knows that, using that to his advantage. no one knows his true self though since he never speaks and everyone already loves him. 
> 
> ren on the other hand is really shy and nervous and hates that his brother toys with people without them knowing. most of the time when hes with akira, hes still super shy and quiet, unlike akira who's sort of a chatterbox. theres still moments where ren is mad and upset at akira so most of the words he does say end up being harsh, but at the end of the day he loves his twin. akira likes that his brother is meek and cute, so they often have fun. 
> 
> ren still has hidden depths to him. he can be the same as akira, cunning and manipulative, if he steps out of his shell. which he wants to do in order to teach akira a lesson.


End file.
